Tony and MichelleAnything For You
by abby24grace
Summary: Tony and a pregnant Michelle take a trip to the grocery store.


"Will this be all for you, sir?"

"Michelle, sure you don't need anything else?" Tony gently asked Michelle, knowing that his wife, now seven months pregnant, usually preferred to buy a candy bar or two before leaving the grocery store.

Michelle glanced at the candy bars, and then glanced back at her full sized belly. She knew she _wanted_ one, but thinking back on all her crazy and unusual eating habits, she looked at her husband and said with as much of a smile as she could muster, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you're sure…" Tony said skeptically as he turned to the woman behind the checkout counter to finish paying for the groceries.

Michelle waited for Tony to finish, while feeling somewhat proud of herself. This was Michelle's first pregnancy and she was not used to feeling as if she had no control over things like her emotions, her weight, and her eating habits. Knowing it was a little bit silly, Michelle still felt as if by denying herself that Butterfinger candy bar, that she could control something in her otherwise chaotic life, even if her mind was still on that Butterfinger.

As they walked out to their car, Michelle was still trying to decide which of her feelings was stronger-the feeling of triumphing over her candy bar cravings, or the feeling of hunger. She needed to get her mind off of the subject, so she turned to help Tony place the grocery bags in the car.

As she picked up a bag Tony turned to her and said, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping put the groceries away" Michelle answered, as if it was obvious.

"Uh, no. You can sit in the car while I finish this. I know you must be getting tired". Tony was trying to be firm without sounding too demanding. He knew Michelle, and knew that even a trip to the grocery store could be enough to make her tired these days. When it would come time for the weekly shopping trip he always offered to go by himself, but Michelle insisted on going, saying that she did not want to spend time away from Tony that she didn't have to.

Michelle, already knowing that that would be Tony's response, mumbled "alright" as she turned to get into the car. In all truth, she was tired and wanted to sit down. But she also missed feeling like she was helping out, even with the little things.

These were the things Michelle was still thinking about as Tony climbed into the car, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. The thing that Michelle thought about most at the moment was how much she regretted not getting her candy bar at the store. She knew now that proving her self-control to herself was not more important than what her stomach was telling her.

As she continued to think about this, Tony looked over at her, concerned, and asked "is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" Michelle said, feeling silly to still be thinking of a candy bar. The next thing she knew Tony had pulled into the parking lot of a service station.

He looked at Michelle, and said, "I need you to understand something. I love you. I _want_ you to tell me how you're feeling. I _want_ you to tell me every little thing you need. I love being here for you and doing whatever I can to make you happy. I want you to remember that, so you never feel you need to hide any of your thoughts from me, ever. Now, is everything alright?"

Michelle looked down and said sheepishly, "I really wanted that candy bar at the grocery store".

Tony turned his face, trying his hardest not to let Michelle see his grin. He turned back to look at his wife. It seemed like every day he grew to love her more and more. All the small things, like thinking this much about a simple candy bar, lengthened his list of things he loved about her.

Michelle, still a bit frazzled, had started talking about her lack of control over different areas of her life, such as the things she ate. As Tony listened, he started to understand why the candy bar was a big deal to Michelle. The more he thought about Michelle, the bigger his smile grew. Finally Michelle, completely confused as to what her husband thought was so funny, asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Looking lovingly at his wife, Tony reached over and took Michelle's hand in his and comfortingly said, "Michelle, sweetheart, I love you so much. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are wonderful and perfect, and even though I know you might not feel like all these things right now, I promise you that you are all this and more to me."

Michelle looked over at Tony, and returned his smile, knowing that he meant every word he had said. At that moment the world seemed perfect. Even though everything may have been chaotic and out of control, being reminded that Tony, her Tony, loved her, had made all the bad better.

"So" Tony said, "what kind of candy bar did you want?"

"Butterfinger" Michelle answered. "And maybe a Hershey bar if they have one."

Tony smiled at Michelle and said, "Of course sweetheart. Anything for you."


End file.
